


palindrome

by Ataraxia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/pseuds/Ataraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are perfect for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	palindrome

 Beauty can be found in anything.

Even in disgusting things like Ging, Pariston thinks, who ruts like a pig and smells like decaying fruit.

"Fuck!"

A beautiful contrast, he thinks, their bodies joined in pleasure. Ging is stocky and compact, and his muscles bulge beneath his skin. When Pariston grits his teeth in pain, Ging thrusts even harder and laughs against his neck.

It is the most beautiful thing Pariston has ever heard

X

“What do you want, Ging?”

A soft question, loaded with spite.

“Everything,” he replies. “What else is there to want besides that?”

Pariston tilts his head back, smiles that blinding politician smile.

“Nothing, of course.”

X

Together they fuck hard. They fuck inside riddles, inside greedy fingertips on cold skin. Sliding, slipping, hard and fast, each moving helplessly against the other. Pariston knows that he has lost again the minute his stomach begins to flutter.

He comes in spurts, and thinks of ripping Ging’s heart out.

X

 “I knew it,” Cheadle murmurs. “I knew it. Fucking Pariston behind our backs. Disgusting.”

Ging opens his mouth to defend himself and finds that he cannot.

“Yes,” he mutters finally. “I am disgusting _.”_  Cheadle gapes at this easy admission, and he’s reminded of yesterday, of Pariston standing in the doorway, sheets clutched around his waist, manic smile twisting his face.

_I wonder if you fucked Gon’s mother like you do me_  he had said, and Ging had wanted to scream and strangle Pariston until his face turned blue, only he didn’t because—

“You’re perfect for each other,” Cheadle says.

 Ging smiles.

_Yes_ , he thinks,  _we are._

X

Promises, Pariston thinks, are a lot like bones. They can be strong and solid, or weak and easily broken — ground into fine powder with minimal effort.

“Don’t ever touch Gon. Don’t even look at him.”

“Ah, okay. I won’t. I promise.”

Pariston wants to grind Ging into powder. Because, pretty or not, he gets in the way. Ging wants to know things he shouldn’t, and Pariston isn’t one to stand for meddling. 

It’s really too bad that Gon is Ging’s son. He seems like a nice a boy.

(pariston cannot wait to slit his throat)

X

Ging is a man who will always be defined by his past.

He is the man who created Greed Island. The man who recovered and restored countless archeological sites. The man who left his son without a backward glance.

When he kisses Pariston, it is a kiss weighed down with the past, with everything that has happened. It is a kiss about situations left unresolved, a kiss about lies and secrets, a kiss about pain and regret.

It is a kiss that reminds Ging of the things he has lost, and the people he has hurt along the way. It reminds him of wounds that will never heal and broken promises.

Ging is shackled to the past; he has no future. But he isn’t alone.

Pariston doesn’t have one, either.

X

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> 


End file.
